Dispensers for continuous web material such as tissue paper or non-woven material are well known. Such a dispenser may be used with perforated and non-perforated web material. A user dispensing a sheet of web material from the dispenser grasps and pulls on a tail of web material extending from the dispenser. Perforated web material is designed to break at the perforations when the user pulls on the tail. The dispenser may be designed to provide a suitable amount of friction against the web material in order for the perforation to break. Dispensers used in conjunction with non-perforated web material may be provided with an edge, against which a user may tear the web material to separate a sheet of web material from web material remaining in the dispenser. In some situations the tail of web material may end inside the dispenser making it difficult, or impossible, for a user to grasp the tail in order to dispense web material from the dispenser.
WO 2010/120399 discloses a braking assembly used in a dispenser that dispenses a continuous supply of material such as paper. A first gear and a second gear are rotatably connected to a support structure of the braking assembly. Teeth of the first gear and teeth of the second gear intermesh with each other and allow the paper to pass therethrough. A manual feed knob allows a user to advance the paper if a perforation of the paper breaks within the gears and there is no tail left showing for the next portion of paper. The manual feed knob may also be used to ease loading of a leading end of a fresh roll of paper through the braking assembly. The manual feed knob may be difficult for a user to operate since it may be difficult to locate.